


The Unpredicted Life

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [8]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia didn't ask for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unpredicted Life

#### 1.

  
I didn't ask for this, any of it --  
princess, Senator, rebellion leader,  
captive, hostage. Who says you get what you  
want? You play the game, you pay. I lost home,  
family, a planet. It figures some  
pirate and a farm kid would break on through  
to get me out. Obi-Wan's the leader  
our army needs, though he may not know it.  
He and Artoo will -- no! he can't be dead  
now, we need him too much. How can Solo  
be so mercenary? Doesn't he see  
how much is at stake? Luke, at least, will be  
flying. If he avoids Vader, flies low,  
shoots precisely, we may yet come out ahead.  


#### 2.

  
Luke's a sweet guy, but naive. He thinks he's  
going to be a Jedi. He can lead  
a squadron better than anyone, even  
Han, who's arrogant. Bad attitude's Han's  
middle name -- if he has one. I can't stand  
that man, though he kisses well. For heaven's  
sake, can't someone fix that rattle? My head  
aches. And where did Luke go? It looks like he's  
in trouble -- turn this boat around now, and  
go back for him before it's too late. No,  
I can't explain, just do it. I am so  
tired of trying to run this war, this band  
of fighters, pirates, spies and refugees.  


#### 3.

  
Yes, I love him - get over it. Han, I mean.  
Luke's another case; he's quieter now,  
more dedicated to this quest for knowledge  
of the past. We have new allies, small ones,  
but fierce fighters; between blasters and bones  
we'll manage. Han's learning to acknowledge  
he doesn't have to do it all. I've seen  
worse armies, truly. Wait -- Luke is saying  
the Force is strong with his family -- me?  
He's my brother? That's great, but Vader as  
a father is hard to take. Can I pass  
on that for now? Let's finish this, be free,  
and end this terrible price we're paying  
in lives every time the Empire turns.  


# 

  
What's it like to live in peace? Can I find  
some measure of calm and learn who I am  
and who I want to be? I've never known how  
to be a sister, a lover, a friend  
in a peaceful time. Now, at this war's end  
we all get a second chance; we'll know  
what it means to relax. What life with Han  
can I have? Where will Luke be? Will he find  
the answers to the questions that he yearns  
to know? And I want to know what the Force  
has to do with me, my inheritance  
from Anakin that brings no remorse.  
Vader is dead. The war's done. It's time to dance! 


End file.
